


Paparazzi by Lady Gaga

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, MysticMessenger, This is pretty random, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: V simps for Victor, that's pretty much it.
Relationships: Jihyun Kim & Victor Nikiforov, V & Victor Nikiforov, V | Kim Jihyun & Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Jihyun Kim, Victor Nikiforov & V, Victor Nikiforov & V | Kim Jihyun
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Kudos: 1





	Paparazzi by Lady Gaga

Jihyun Kim, more commonly referred to as 'V' by his friends, stood waiting in the long line of fans. Each person here was waiting to get an autograph/shake hands with the famous Victor Nikiforov. The ice skater was no less than pure beauty itself. Jihyun thought so. Everyone thought so. Jihyun had spent the last few years devoted to the wonders of Victor. He had gone to _every_ skating competition Victor had ever competed in. He had seen _every_ performance. Gone to _every_ autograph signing session. He had even cut his hair to match Victor's. As the male stood at the end of the line, thankful for the fact that he had made it in time, he pondered over which picture to get Victor to sign.

The male sighed. He had barely gotten through the doors fast enough and the long line was now diminishing. He was the last fan. The last person. He shouldn't keep Victor too long. The skater was probably tired. He probably wanted to go back to his hotel; to sleep. However, Jihyun couldn't decide which picture to get signed. These two were his favorites. It was his hobby to take photographs, especially ones of Victor, do you know how long it took him to narrow it down to just these two? Victor was his muse; his passion; his goddess. If he could get all 10,000+ photos signed, he would. In fact, he might even try to do just that, but it had taken him this long to build up enough courage just to _show_ Victor his photos.

"Hello, you're the last one?" Victor smiled. Jihyun could see the weariness in his eyes. This man needed sleep. He should keep this meeting short. Besides, he had been doing this for so long. He had gone to _every_ signing. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen Victor face to face before, as some of the other fans.

"Where did you get this?" Victor asked, not taking his eyes off the picture. Jihyun felt his cheeks heat up, just a bit.

"I took it myself," he replied. 

"I'm your biggest fan," Jihyun admitted. He smiled, lightly, and waited for Victor to sign his pictures. Recognition flashed over Victor's face. He put the photos down and stood up hastily, pointing a finger at Jihyun.

"I knew you seemed familiar! You're always in the crowd whenever I'm skating! Even back to my early days!" Victor grabbed Jihyun's hand and smiled. He stared into Jihyun's eyes, not caring about the sunglasses, "Will you sign these pictures for _me?_ And let me keep them? Please? I'll do whatever you wish if you'd say yes!"

Jihyun was stunned. Not only was Victor holding his hand tightly, but he was asking to have him sign something. Jihyun never thought he would be noticed by his muse! "Anything?" he questioned.

"Anything!" Victor responded promptly, letting go of Jihyun's hands to find a writing utensil. He held out the marker to Jihyun, hoping desperately he'd say yes. 

Jihyun took the marker. He held it in his hand carefully. Should he really do this? He had come here to get _Victor_ to sign something, not the other way around! What if Victor wouldn't agree to what Jihyun wished to ask of him? Jihyun took a deep breath and signed the photos. At least he could be satisfied with knowing that Victor had recognized him. 

Victor's eyes gleamed as he stared at the signature, "Is your name 'V'?" Victor asked. Jihyun nodded. His friends had always called him 'V' due to his fascination with the male before him. 

Jihyun opened his mouth, about to ask his request, but Victor held up a hand to stop him. He pulled out his phone, "Give me your number! I don't want you to tell me your request and just leave! We must become better acquainted!" Dumbfounded by that response, Jihyun created a contact for himself in Victor's phone. He handed the phone back to Victor and was about to speak again. 

"Victor, we have to go, wrap this up please," a voice called out. 

The skater nodded and waved at Jihyun. "Thank you for the photos! I'll text you! So please think carefully about what you'd like to ask of me!" Victor said. The skater walked away, leaving Jihyun standing there, completely confuzzled. What just happened? 

"I guess miracles really do take place," he muttered, turning around to exit the building. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Was that Victor? So soon?

_I'm so excited to finally have an actual conversation with you! <3 Thank you for the pictures V!!! I'm going to hang them up in my room as soon as I get home! Heh, I'll probably even hang them in my hotel room. Is that conceited? Do I seem full of myself? They're just so beautiful! I can't help it! I should frame them. I am so framing them. Thanks again!!! ^-^/_

Jihyun smiled at his screen. Should he tell his friends about this? Or just keep it to himself? He thought carefully before typing a response. How should he respond?

_I'm honored you appreciate them so much._

Was that too little? Should he have said more? His phone vibrated again. So quick! He was actually texting Victor Nikiforov!

_You're so formal! Lolol. Would you be willing to professionally take pictures of me? I want the world to see your skills! Everyone should have your photos hanging on their walls!_

Jihyun almost dropped his phone. He hadn't thought about ever selling his pictures! Why hadn't he done that sooner! Of course he would be willing! That would mean he could spend more time with Victor! Without stalking him! Nah, he'd probably continue to stalk him. Who wouldn't? 

Little did Jihyun know, that someone in the future would enjoy his posters a little _too_ much and buy multiple copies. A certain Yuuri Katsuki would love them better than any other. He would hang them up on his wall because they best represented the skater he so admired. Two like-minded people loving the same skater. One as a muse. One as an idol. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever believe that V is the one who took the pictures of Victor that were hanging up in Yuuri's bedroom.


End file.
